


Teasing

by starnugget



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starnugget/pseuds/starnugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average training session gets spicy as the day ends. Live my fantasy of punching Neji in the face and then making out with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ALRIGHT this is my first ever fic and i feel so guilty for it being a self insertion..... but its okay i hope you guys enjoy

Suddenly you’re on your hands and knees. Letting out a small, bloody cough, you look up to your opponent. He stands there, arms crossed, with that stupid smirk on his pretty little face. “Come on, is that all you can do?” he says teasingly, waiting until you get up. You raise your arm to your mouth to wipe the blood dribbling off your chin. ‘Just wait,’ you think to yourself. This cocky kid is in for a surprise, you’re sure of it.

His arms folded, he scoffs at you as you begin to rise again. Neji Hyuuga is his name. It’s around sunset and your teams had decided to train together today. Your teammates had fought Lee and Tenten earlier in the day, and they had gone home already to rest for tomorrows training. So all that was left in the small clearing was you and this Hyuuga kid. You haven’t heard all that much of him, but what you have heard is that he’s pretty strong for a genin.

“Really, lunging toward me like that is ineffective, especially against an opponent such as I,” he says in a matter-of-fact tone. The anger boils inside of you, what kind of nerve does this guy have to taunt you like that? You get into your position, and consider what moves to make against him. He notices your stature and lets out a sigh. “You’re really not worth my time. You’re teammates would’ve been a better match for me than you, quite honestly.” His insults hit you deep, like a dagger. ‘I’ll fucking show this kid..!’ your thoughts are pumping, and you’re so determined to show this boy and his pretty face who you are.

He looks to you and you meet his eyes, as clear as the skies were earlier in the day. You two keep eye contact briefly, before he furrows his brows while activating his byakugan, and yells out to you “What are you waiting for? Come on!” He’s egging you on, you reassure yourself. ‘The key is to not get so riled up’. You process your moves. Your strength is that you are fast, but so is he.

Lunging toward him again, you go for his forearm, but he dodges quickly using his other hand to attempt to hit your chakra point in your wrist. Jumping up, you dodge, and try to kick him mid-air. He catches all of your kicks, and grabs your ankle, pulling you down, and hitting a chakra point in your left knee. You push out of his grasp, and slide back, despite the surging pain you now feel in your left leg.

He smirks, “Well, that’s more like it.” He hasn’t broken a sweat yet, and you’re huffing visibly at this point. But your fire inside of you is still burning passionately, you’re sure you won’t lose. You run back at him, stifling your pain, and grabbing a kunai from your weapons pouch. You use it to shield yourself from his powerful hands, and as he attempts to grab it, you jump again. He grabs your other fist and you take his swift opportunity to kick his side using your right leg.

Your attack lands, with more force than you thought you could attempt with, but you suppose the fire inside of you is giving you more strength. He cringes a little, and you feel like everything is slow motion for a second. Your eyes wander from where your hands touch his, to where your shin hit his side. You feel his ribs through the fabric he’s wearing, and you feel how strong his core muscles are. Finally you look to his face. He has gritted his teeth and scrunched his nose. He felt it, and you feel a small sensation of satisfaction, but you know you’re not finished with him yet.

Upon the impact of being hit in the side, he grabbed the kunai with such force that cut his palm. ‘So much for his powerful hands,’ you smirk at sight of his blood. You let go of the kunai in your left hand and you wind your arm back to deliver a swift, powerful punch to his face. The blow knocks his byakugan out of activation, and sends him back. You land squarely on your knee, the bad one, which sends a painful surge through your leg, but the satisfaction you feel from landing a hit on Neji makes up for the pain you feel.

The boy is on ground, his hand to his cheek, and his bruising. He’s sure to develop a black eye with how hard you hit him. You raise to your feet and walk over to him, lightly grabbing the hair on the back of his head, and bending over him. You smirk, your face inches from his, which is red and trembling with anger. You chuckle softly, “Just because you’re cute doesn’t mean you’re invincible.” His anger in his face becomes more of a puzzled look. ‘Jeez, I don’t think this kid has ever been hit on before..’ you think to yourself. You bring your other hand to his chin, and hold it up sensually. “Don’t underestimate your opponent. I hear that’s one of your weaknesses,” your voice is rough and low. He looks from the smirk on your lips to the condescension and heaviness in your eyes. He blushes intensely, gritting his teeth and grunting from his loss.

You look into his eyes, puzzled, and bring his chin closer to your own, leaning a little forward. He looks back into you, his eyelids becoming heavier as you lean in more. Your lips meet his, and his hands start moving up towards you, almost touching you. You pull back, and look to see his reaction to the peck. His face is red, and he lets out a low moan, his eyelids very heavy and he looks from your mouth to your eyes. He doesn’t want to say it, but you can tell from the looser look in his once clear, now cloudy eyes that he’s begging for more. He looks almost embarrassed from the embrace, and you smirk, bringing yourself down to your knees above his lap.

“Do you want more?” you whisper close to his face, and his eyes tremble and suddenly fill with purpose, as he leans in for another kiss. His hands find a place on your hips, and you know that’s what he wants now. You kiss him as passionately as you can for someone you just beat up. He returns the passion, though you feel like he wants to return the pain you gave him, and you’re okay with that. The two of you keep kissing, a little sloppily and quick, your mouths open bit by bit, and soon your tongue feels the heat and power of his own. He’s leaning onto you, and he slowly brings his bloody palm up to your cheek. He rubs his blood onto your cheek, and separates your mouths for a moment to wipe the blood on his thumb on your lips and down your chin, smirking as he does so.

Both of you are hot and flustered. You can feel the tension, and both of you dive back in for another kiss, but instead you could describe it also as a passionate wrestling match between your tongues. He leans far enough to get you on your back, suddenly pinning you down, and looking down to you. You can’t even to describe how hot you are for him right now. Your mind is so blank, and all you can do is focus on him. How he looks down on you, and how beautiful he and his stupid hair really are, even though you battered and bruised him. You showed him what you were made of, and definitely dealt your share of damage on the famed golden rookie.

He pins both your hands with one, and leaves the other one to wander down your body. He starts with your chin, where he engages in another series of passionate kisses that turn to more tongue wrestling. His hand continues its journey down, brushing slowly down to your middle. He inches toward your crotch, and he can feel you getting hotter and more bothered the closer his hand gets. He reaches a little further, and begins to slowly rub his index and middle finger between your legs. You let out a low moan to express your pleasure, and he replies by applying more pressure to his fingers. He’s strong to have you pinned for this long, with one hand none the less. As he continues to touch you, your back arches up off the ground, and he separates his mouth from yours, keeping close to watch your reaction to every touch he gives you. Your moans get a little louder, and he blushes more, releasing his pin to cover your mouth. “Sh.” your face gets so much redder, and by your expression he can tell you’re practically begging for him at this point. He smirks and kind of scoffs, slowing down his pace and releasing his pressure in his hand. Your eyes open very suddenly. What is he doing? He can’t just leave you like this! He snickers to himself.

Sweat drips down his forehead and lands on your own, mingling with your own sweat. He removes his hand from your mouth. His cheeks are blushing very lightly, and he looks down to you, giving you one last kiss, leaving you begging for more of him. He smiles into it, and when he releases, he gets up. You watch, almost in awe, as he gets up and he dusts himself off. Your expression is just as puzzled as his was the first time you laid a blow to him.

What fucking nerve this kid has, to leave you all hot and bothered here thirsting for him? You can’t help but feel so hot for him, especially when he pinned you down. Even kissing him felt like a battle, but one you enjoyed fighting. He turns his back to you, and looks back from the corner of his eye. “So, I won, then.” He says confidently.

“What?” you reply sharply. He thinks just because he left you wanting more of him that he won? “Nice try, hot shot, but did you forget the battle part of this?” He retorts with that stupid smirk of his, and scoffs at you. The anger burns inside of you as you rise to your feet. Suddenly you realize the purpose his eyes filled with. He used your embrace to his advantage.

Man, fuck that Hyuuga boy.


End file.
